Good Riddance Time of Your Life
by CherubKatan
Summary: Another song fic... This time it's sad. Weiß has been disbanded and Ken is left in his apartment packing. Memories surface as he comes across a picture of him and his lover Ran. Shonen Ai (one shot) R&R. ^_^


            I will never claim that I own the series by the name of Weiß Kruez, though every night I dream that I do… *is handed a subpoena from one Takehito, Koyasu and mutters* Ok fine! I don't own it nor do I own the song Good Riddance (Time of Your Life). The song is owned by Green Day.

Notes: Ok I still don't give a flying rats ass if you review these or not I enjoy them and groan all you want to because _Italics_ are song lyrics in this fic. '…' are thoughts.

Good Riddance… Time of Your Life

            Ken sat in the middle of his apartment. Huge boxes cluttered the room. His normally disheveled state of chaos within his room was slowly dwindling down. No clothes littered the floor. His soccer posters that normally hung on the walls were rolled up and placed in mailing tubes. It was unbearable bare and clean almost in the room.

            He glanced around the room. A pang of sadness clinched his heart as he realized that it was the end. The end of Weiß, the end of many things, including a certain relationship with the fiery-headed older man named Aya...no Ran. He had no choice on it though. Kritiker didn't need them any more. They basically told them, "You're no longer of any good to us… leave." Ken shook his head in slight anger as those words drifted through his head. 'Yeah use us then drop us like we're nothing…'

            He went back to thinking on all the times that had been shared between he and the three other assassins. The one person though that filled him full of anger was Ran. As soon as Ran heard about the disbanding of Weiß, the man just stood up and walked away. Not a word had been uttered. The other three just stared at Manx, they were shocked to find out they were no longer needed by the organization anymore. With Ran, though… the next day he was gone. His room cleared out and not a trace could be found of him.

            Ken punched the floor in anger as he remembered all this. He didn't want Weiß to terminated. He wanted everyone together again. He wanted Ran, but he knew he couldn't always have what he wanted. It's what life gave him and he had to deal with. Even though he knew that back in the past he could have taken a different path in life, but this is the one he ended up choosing. In addition, in some weird way he didn't want to change what he had done for anything in the world.

_            Another turning point_

            _A fork stuck in the road_

_            Time grabs you by the wrist_

_            Directs you where to go_

_            So make the best of this test_

_            And don't ask why_

_            It's not a question_

_            But a lesson learned in time_

_            It's something unpredictable_

_            But in the end it's right_

_            I hope you had the time of your life_

            Ken stood up and walked over to a box half filled with miscellaneous items. As he began to throw more stuff in there, he paused for a second. His eyes landed on a big picture frame. Within the frame consisted of a dozen or so assorted pictures of his teammates in various positions. A few of them were taken while they were standing in the Koneko working. Others were when they would actually go out and do stuff during their time off from working and from killing. His eyes passed over it as a brief smile lighting up his face until he realized that many of the pictures were of him and Ran. His one time lover.

            He stared at the pictures of him and Ran. 'We were so happy before then. Why did everything have to change.' He thought while running his hand over a certain picture of the two together. The picture would always cause Omi and Yohji to laugh because of the look of surprise on Ken's face of having been caught off guard. The picture was of Ken sitting on one of the chairs while Ran was leaning over the back of it. Ran's long arms were wrapped around the brunette's shoulders and the look of shock on Ken's face was funny. Ran just had a smile on his face. It was the only one to ever be captured by a camera period, and at one point it was the most cherished picture Ken had of him.

            A tear trailed down his face as he remembered all the great times he had with Ran. All the passionate nights spent in the older man's bed. The joy of just feeling the love emanating from the both of them and how warm it felt just to be held by him. Ken shook his head trying to dispel the pain that came as he realized that it was all over between the two.

            He had to stop crying over it. The whole thing wasn't really Ran but Ken had to accept it for what it was and what it always will be. He had to stop dwelling over being left there alone and had to remember the good of it all. There was no use in leaving himself open to that pain. Time does heal all wounds after all.

_            So take the photographs_

_            And still frames in your mind_

_            Hang it on a shelf of_

_            Good health and good time_

_            Tattoos of memories_

_            And dead skin on trial_

_            For what it's worth_

_            It was worth all the while_

_            It's something unpredictable_

_            But in the end is right_

_            I hope you had the time of your life_

            Ken stopped staring at the pictures and started to throw junk of it. He didn't want to see the pictures anymore. He didn't want to be reminded of the happiness he once had. Oh sure he enjoyed it all, but it just would never be the same for him. He was glad he was getting away. He didn't want any more memories than he had to haunt him at every corner he turned.

            He finished his packing and stalked out of the apartment, locking the door. As he walked down the steps he turned around and gave one last look at where he had once called home then slide his eyes to the apartment next to his. He bid his second home a farewell also. Tears fell down his eyes once more. 

            Ken stalked off down the road.

_            It's something unpredictable_

_            But in the end is right_

_            I hope you had the time of your life._

            Across the street a tall pale man with short red hair, watched as the former soccer player left the apartment complex that they had both once lived in. A trail of tears could be seen making it's way down the young man's face. He regretted leaving his love, but he knew it was for the best. He had to leave, to show him that he had to be on his own. It would be a harsh lesson for someone like Ken to learn, but it was something that needed to be done.

            The silhouette of his one time lover faded into the back ground as one thought flitted across the crimson haired man's mind. 'I had the best time with you, koi. I hope you did to and I hope you'll stop hating me for this… one day.'

            The man turned around and walked in the opposite direction, never turning around again.

_            It's something unpredictable_

_            But in the end is right_

_            I hope you had the time of you life_

The End

Author's notes: Well now… Even though my other song fic bombed… *giggles* I still don't care about that ^____^. Anyway, I'll never give up trying to perfect my song fics. I think I'm getting better at them. Then again, my muse is a big help.

Brad: I'm just surprised you're not making fun of them anymore.

*shrugs* Why would I make fun of them anymore Brad? It's not as if they aren't done with songs that I don't like. I mean hell at least you aren't making me write one from any songs from the Sound of Music.

Brad: *shudders* and I never will either. Thank you…

*smiles* good I'd die if you did… anyway… guys please if you do like this review it. I did think this through while writing it. Therefore, it didn't take me that long to write but, at least I thought my way through it instead of some others. Anyway *points at review button* you know what to do ^_^. 


End file.
